


the taste of tears falling

by novrik



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Business Trip, Businessman!Atsumu, Love at First Sight, M/M, Melancholy, Singer!Sakusa, Songfic, open mic night at the local bar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novrik/pseuds/novrik
Summary: on a business trip in korea, atsumu checks out a local bar. he promptly falls in love with the singer on stage.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	the taste of tears falling

**Author's Note:**

> once again, im literally insane it's day 2 of school and i decided to churn out a short fic like who am i.
> 
> *day 2 and senioritis is kicking my ass hard*
> 
> anyways this was inspired/influenced by jungkook's song, still with you and i highly recommend you listen to it while reading oh my god it's everything to me; once again i was possessed while writing
> 
> you can listen to the original [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6hKc3dvJ3Q&feature=emb_logo) or the bar version [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faZ2KhKFMbA)

Rain drizzles down, and if Atsumu looks up, there is nothing but the dreariness of a night sky covered in rain clouds staring back down. It makes him feel a bit sad, a bit lonely like all rainy nights do. Something about standing in the pouring water makes him bittersweet. It’s just windy enough to force Atsumu into pulling tighter on his coat while rain falls down the sides of his convenience store bought umbrella. There’s a club of sorts one of his business friends recommended to him, and Atsumu wants nothing more than to nurse a drink after an excruciatingly long day of negotiating with investors.

Checking the directions on his phone, he notices he’s close. He spots the bar a couple of meters up ahead; it’s a pretty unassuming place with only a neon sign to signify its existence in the dark. The bell jingles when Atsumu steps in, but nobody glances back save for the attending bartender, the patrons too captivated with the singer on stage. He’s curious to what kind of person could hold the attentive gazes of so many people, all very different from older, cougar type ladies to college frat boys. He carefully makes his way to the bar all the while letting himself drink in tonight’s featured singer.

_Your faint voice that brushes past me_

_Please call my name just one more time_

_Thought I’m standing under the frozen sunset_

_I will walk towards you, one step at a time_

_Still with you_

The man is gorgeous, gorgeous enough to steal a breath or two. Atsumu has to swallow hard, clenches a fist, and sits down shakily. He doesn’t want to, but he tears away his eyes for just a second to order an Old Fashioned. He looks back to the stage, and the man is still as beautiful as he was two seconds ago. In the ambient lighting of the club, a warm glow is casted over his skin, softening the slopes of his nose and the edges of his jaw, and Atsumu can see the way the light glints over the chestnut highlights of curly hair. Black eyebrows are striking against the dyed brown hair while the two moles above the right one bring intrigue. His lips are dusty rose in color but glisten from gloss every time they catch the light.

_In the dark room without a single lighting_

_Thought I shouldn’t be used to it_

_it feels familiar again_

Even from a distance, Atsumu can see the dark red eyeshadow swept along the edges of his eyes along with a thin line of black. Brown eyes sweep over the crowd. Atsumu has to take a sip of his drink. The singer is dressed in a loosely fitting white button down, half tucked into a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, finished with a pair of platform boots Atsumu knows are from Gucci. The shirt has flowy sleeves, and the top three buttons are undone to show the barest slivers of skin. Atsumu thinks himself a crazy man for reacting so strongly to the mere sight of collarbones.

_This subtle noise_

_From the air conditioner_

_If I don’t even have this_

_I think I’ll break down_

Atsumu is suddenly appreciative of the fact that his Korean is fluent. He learnt it because of his business major in college, and it’s been very useful for the past week’s meetings with contractors and investors and the like, but he has never thought about it like this. The lyrics are softly crooned into the microphone, voice tinged with melancholy and heartbreak. Atsumu feels like he could be on the verge of tears from the sheer emotion the singer is displaying. He leans into the microphone and holds it in a way that is so soothing and gentle.

_Laughing together, crying together_

_These simple emotions_

_perhaps they were everything to me_

_When would it be_

_When I meet you again_

_I’ll look into your eyes and tell you_

_“I’ve missed you”_

Atsumu is going to choke on his own emotions stuck in his throat. The song speaks of a past love, and the way it’s being sung, Atsumu would venture to guess that it’s quite personal to the artist. Atsumu knows it all too well himself, in the way the man closes his eyes at “I’ve missed you,” in the way he looks down at the ground before the next set of lyrics. The pain is felt, it’s shared even. Fleeting lost loves are the last thing Atsumu expected to be remembering at the bar, but for an ethereal being like him, Atsumu feels okay dredging up memories to be once more forgotten under the influence of alcohol.

_In the memories of entrancing moments,_

_even if I dance alone, it still rains_

_When this fog gets lifted up_

_I will run to you on my wet feet_

_Hold me in your arms then_

_Because that moon looked lonely_

_Because it looked like it’s crying bright in the night sky_

_Knowing that the morning would come sometime_

_I wanted to stay in your sky like a star_

He’s enraptured like a fool. Atsumu can’t help it. The man has the gravitational pull like a twinkling star in a far away galaxy. Gases burning hot and bright, but Atsumu isn’t afraid—more accurately, he’s okay with getting burned. The smoky, sultry gaze of the singer has Atsumu sweating, a little nervous, but he’s always liked it when people keep him on his toes. He can’t tear his gaze away for whatever reason. Like magnets, his mind quietly supplies.

They lock eyes. The corner of the man’s lips go up in a smirk, Atsumu thinks he might go into cardiac arrest right there. It stays like that for the next stanza or so, just the singer staring into Atsumu while he tries to keep himself composed.

_That day, that moment_

_if I had known that if it would be like this_

_I would’ve kept more of them in my memories_

_When would it be_

_When I meet you again_

_I’ll look into your eyes and tell you_

_“I’ve missed you”_

_In the memories of entrancing moments_

_even if I dance alone, it still rains_

_When this fog gets lifted up_

_I will run to you on my wet feet_

_Hold me then_

Atsumu makes the decision to speak to the guy after his set is over. He hopes it’s soon. He’s vaguely aware of the bartender chuckling at his entranced state, saying something like that guy gets all newcomers like that, and that did you know, he’s Japanese. Atsumu whips his head at that, and the bartender nods in assurance. He crosses his fingers in his mind that maybe, just maybe he’ll get a chance to speak.

_Behind your faint smile looking at me_

_I’d like to paint a beautiful purple color_

_Even if our steps might be in different frequencies_

_I’d like to walk on this path with you_

_Still with you_

I’d like to walk with you, Atsumu thinks unhelpfully. There’s a smattering of applause for the singer and his hauntingly lovely song, a couple of wolf whistles, some “I love you’s!” from the crowd.

“Thank you everyone,” the singer murmurs into the mic. Oh, his speaking voice was naturally deep and melodic, of course. Atsumu thinks he’s falling deeper by the passing second. “That was the last of my set tonight, thank you so much for coming. It’s really been a pleasure performing for everyone.”

He waves, everyone claps again, and the host picks it up from there. “Sakusa Kiyoomi, everyone!”

Sakusa Kiyoomi, Atsumu repeats to himself and marvels at the way the singer’s name rolls off his tongue.

“Any chance I can meet this guy?” he asks the bartender.

The man gives him a knowing smile. “You’re in luck, he usually wants a drink after. You can deliver it to his room.”

Atsumu thanks the guy, drops a big tip, and carefully holds the singer’s choice of drink, a whiskey on the rocks. He follows the instructions to Sakusa Kiyoomi’s dressing room and knocks on the door.

“Come in,” a voice calls out from inside.

Atsumu steps in.

“You’re not Jongin,” Sakusa Kiyoomi says in a matter of fact tone, not even surprised it's Atsumu delivering his drink.

“No, I’m not,” Atsumu responds back in Japanese, handing over the drink.

“Ah,” Sakusa comments, a bit of a grin stretching across his face. “You’re the guy sitting at the bar.”

“I am.”

“Groupie?” he asks amused.

“Business man,” Atsumu says, affronted. “This place was recommended ta me by a colleague.”

Sakusa takes a sip. “And how do you like it?”

“If yer here all th’ time, I think I’ll come back.”

The grin only grows wider. “I like to be romanced.”

Atsumu thinks he’s finally won at life. “Miya Atsumu, at yer service.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoyed it pls leave a kudos and/or comment they mean the world to me! <3
> 
> [twitter](twitter.com/rinniebear666)


End file.
